


Something Sweet

by ceruleanmilieu



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s07e04 Millennium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanmilieu/pseuds/ceruleanmilieu
Summary: Post Millennium, Mulder and Scully in the aftermath of the kiss
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 54





	Something Sweet

They were both good at compartmentalizing. They could rationalize the hallways of their relationship, from hospital hugs to near misses. It was the dawn of a new millennium, maybe, and Mulder loved a math geek.

But this was a reckoning they couldn’t ignore. Her thoughtful face appraised his. This wasn’t going to be like last time.

“Let’s go,” Scully said. And, Mulder followed.

They walked through the door and left the sterile hospital. The parking garage felt like home. Poorly lit and brutalist, the concrete walls reminded him of midnight meetings. She felt slightly awkward, as though she needed time to understand how her life had changed.

Scully stopped walking. Her hand grazed Mulder’s taut forearm and reached up to his face. He stooped to meet her lips. Slow and soft. Deep and frenzied. It was a second kiss that felt like a millionth. Mulder’s arms gripped Scully’s waist and he gently squeezed her. Her hands lingered on his chest and then grasped his shoulders.

“Were you really worried about the end of the world?” she asked.

“A little bit, but I didn’t mind because we were together,” he replied.

Y2K was already a distant, forgotten memory. Worried that any decision might break this spell, they held each other. Hand in hand, Scully looked up and into Mulder’s compassionate eyes. She didn’t know what the logistics of this should be. My place, his place, who decides?

A nurse in pale peach scrubs hurried past, car keys and thermos in hand. Slightly embarrassed at her assumption that they were alone, Scully pulled her hand away and blushed.

“Are you hungry?” Mulder asked. “I could use some coffee, and I’m really craving something sweet.”

She nodded in the affirmative, thankful for the reprieve. She could eat something; it had been a long day and longer year. This was definitely not how she expected to start her day.

“The Waffle Hut, then?” she asked, already knowing his answer.

They sat in her car, quietly, without comment. He wondered if it would be too juvenile to hold hands as she drove, a perk of an automatic transmission. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her, already regretting his midnight diner suggestion. But, they would have to talk, or not. 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“What? I’m just a little tired,” she said honestly.

Despite years of warning and contemplation, this next step felt entirely unexpected. They were both experts at overthinking things, but now that time was over. It wasn’t regret or second-guessing. It was caution and Scully took a deep breath.

“Mulder, this is right,” she reassured him, her hand on his thigh.

“I think so, too,” he said. Mulder leaned over the center console to kiss her. His hands held her face to his. This wasn’t wasting time; this was savoring each other. “The night is young,” he said, smiling. “We can eat pancakes and waffles and then figure it all out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the just-fic-already tumblr missing scene workshop.


End file.
